Bond Between Cousins
by melancholy starlight
Summary: Mettaton and Napstablook had grown up always by each other's side. Of course, that was a long time ago... One-shot. Post-Pacifist, before the part where you revisit the entire underground before leaving.


**AN: Actually the product of a free-write period in my creative writing class, this little one-shot is something I've wanted to write and upload for awhile. :)**

 _PS: Napstablook is canonically referred to using they/them pronouns. Though not shown often, their pronouns were used in MTT's diary, specifically the 3rd one from the left in his house, where he writes, "Blooky asked me if I was going to try to become corporeal, too._ _They_ _sounded so resigned..."_

 **Now that that's cleared up, enjoy~**

Mettaton and Napstablook had grown up always by each other's side. Throughout their childhoods and well into the rest of their lives, they were there for each other no matter what. When Napstablook started exploring their interest in writing their own music, Mettaton was there to cheer them on. As Mettaton discovered his passion for acting and singing, Napstablook remained his biggest fan from the start. The two cousins shared an unbreakable bond. Napstablook often wrote songs with lyrics for Mettaton to sing, and sometimes the two wrote duets to sing together. They spent so much time together, they started thinking of each other as siblings more than cousins.

Of course, Napstablook's childhood was a long time ago. Since then, Mettaton had left to pursue his dream of becoming a star, leaving Napstablook all alone. He regretted leaving his cousin and he missed them very much, but he was simply unable to contact them.

Napstablook felt... alone, abandoned. They were, of course, proud of their cousin and happy that he was achieving the things he had dreamed of his whole life. But they couldn't help feeling a little left out, couldn't help worrying that maybe they just weren't worthy of coming along. They became depressed, usually keeping to themself and taking a lot of time to lie down and feel like garbage. The truth was, without Mettaton by their side, Napstablook was shy and scared.

They were upset Mettaton left and they weren't with him. They wished he could have brought them along - he knew they loved writing music for him. But he was gone now, his dreams were coming true without them, and there wasn't anything they could do.

So they went back to their lonely little life, mostly spent writing sad songs or lying on the floor feeling like garbage.

They still wanted to see Mettaton. They were still proud of him. He was one of the only things keeping them going. Napstablook never missed an episode of Mettaton's show. And every time, Mettaton would call all his viewers "darlings" or "beauties" and told them he loved them all. And... sometimes you just really need to hear that sort of thing. It made Napstablook smile, if only for a little bit. It gave them hope. A reason to stay around (aside from the fact that they were a ghost). It felt, almost, as if Mettaton was sending a message to Blooky specifically, that he hadn't forgotten about them, that he loved them, that he remembered. Napstablook held onto that feeling, that message, with all their heart, hoping that maybe someday, Mettaton would come back.

Sometimes, though, Napstablook felt... too lonely. Even online, they felt they were crying (or singing) out into an empty abyss, hoping someone might surface and keep them company. But nobody came.

They almost gave up hope... but the next day it arrived, in the form of a quickly scrawled message delivered to their door, giving them a meeting place and time. Every part of the message indicated Mettaton, right down to the last line, reading: "I can't wait to see you again, darling!"

...

 _Reunited._

 _Relief rushed in, resonating throughout their whole being. There he was - Mettaton had returned for them, at long last._

He apologized. He apologized endlessly, over and over again, tears in his eyes, barely giving Blooky a chance to say they forgave him. He engulfed Blooky's incorporeal form in a long, tight, overjoyed embrace. They returned the action with relief, gratitude, and many tears.

As they walked (or in Blooky's case, floated) to Blooky's house, Mettaton told Blooky what exactly had happened that made him decide to leave when he did. He admitted he believed his actions were a bit selfish, and said if he could do it over again, he wouldn't leave without ensuring Blooky could come as well. Mettaton looked around his cousin's house a moment, sighed, and said he blamed himself for their situation, despite Blooky's insisting it wasn't his fault in the slightest. _"honestly i've... always been like this... i'm not mad at you, mettaton... i was never mad at you. i thought it was me... actually... i thought it was my fault you left me behind..."_

They talked more. Mettaton told stories about some of the things he experienced that they didn't show on-camera. Napstablook played music and sang their cousin a song they had written while he was away. Then suddenly, Mettaton bolted across the room, dug through Blooky's disorganized desk, and pulled out a wrinkled, faded lyric sheet, holding it up with a radiant grin.

 _Their first duet._

Napstablook was relieved to find they still had the instrumental track from so long ago. It played, and the two cousins, leaning over their own childhood lyrics, sang their hearts out side-by-side once again.

In time, the music faded out, the lyrics ended, and the room fell silent. After that, they both had ghost sandwiches and lay side-by-side on Blooky's floor and felt like garbage together. And in that moment, everything started to feel more okay.


End file.
